Complications
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Richie has found out someone has passed away and had to go to Amity Park for a funeral. His best friend joins along and they both comes across to discover something new they now must face. WARNING: Yaoi/Sex/Cuss/blood/etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a first time Cross-over fanfic for me! Wow, it took a while to come up decent idea and hopefully, this may interests you all more. Be warn, this will probably be over 20 chapters (but I just started this today...so, yeah). And please, forgive me on my writing because I am deaf. However, if you'd like to be a beta tester, let me know. (: I won't be mad if you couldn't continue to stay with me for the whole thing or not, but at least a few here and there. Anyway, I'm shutting up and let you read~ Enjoy!**

* * *

A young teenager on the couch was weeping away in the time of need and desperate for comfort. Unfortunately, Dakota city doesn't stop much with their crimes over one thing. The blond boy was on the old ragged up couch and barely touched his backpack. He was more of having difficult timing and waiting for his best friend to show up soon. The genius kid knew he called his friend in this time of needs, but something has already happened. Backpack has altered him a crime activity going on and that town hero has already taken on action on the way.

Of course, the battling a bang baby wasn't easy as it seems to be because they were so tricky or unpredictable half the time. Richie couldn't stand it when he had no one and hated to be left alone! The battling his best friend was in took too much time! He stood up on his feet quickly and rushed to gather into his uniform much for his disguise purposes. He snatched all of his equipment and attaches them up to his belts. Once he was set and that his backpack was on him, he flew out of the headquarter to gain up with his best friend.

Richie was Gear now, he took a while to locate the famous town hero and found brightness in the air. Gear acted on an instinct and led himself over to the fighting field. Which, seeing two people in action with the use of their powers has given most people to avoid from. Gear threw the zap caps up to three times and the hero partner turned around to see help has come to join in.

He smiled at his best friend and waved as he floated in front of the villain, Shiv, who's struggling against the coil wraps around his entire body.

"Yo, Gear! Glad you made it on time! I found Shiv stealing foods again." The African-American teenager, who was masked, was eager to high five with his buddy.

Gear slapped the glares at his best friend, not in much of a mood to say anything or do much into this, and he crossed his arms. Static lowered his hand and decided to send Shiv over to the specialist cop to handle meta-humans. After that, he companied Gear once more and wondered something was up. The call had to be a reason, but it didn't even sound good.

"The headquarter?" Static suggested.

Gear nodded anyway, not pleased for what today has given, and they flew off to their private place, even though it's an abandon gas station really. The outside was terrible and at the end of the town, hardly anyone goes by there besides the heroes mainly. Once they were inside, they were free to unmask their identities and took comfort of their place. Gear plopped down onto the couch, in much disappointment to his own life, and Static had no clue what was going on.

"So…am I in trouble or something?" Static scratched his chin.

Gear sighed, "…grandma Foley passed away earlier this morning." Richie wanted to cry his whole heart out.

Virgil was shocked…no, speechless. His shoulders dropped and he sat down next to his best friend with arms to lend for comfort. Richie clung onto Virgil's jacket and wept away. The dark skin friend soothed his friend's back and let him cry to free the pain. Virgil recalled the times Richie would be excited to visit Grandma Foley, but the other times would be a little worried.

"So…when's the funeral? I'll tell pop I'm going with you," Virgil smiled.

Richie sniffled, "Tomorrow. It's in Amity Park, Vir. It's like four hours away from here."

Virgil shrugged, "Hey, you need me, Richie. I ain't leaving you alone when your dad going to throw another fit over your grandpa about being half black."

Richie chuckled lightly, "And the other side of the family is more what I'm worried about. It's Uncle Frank, Aunt Lisa, and their son, Tucker."

Virgil blinked, "And what does this has to do with your dad?"

"Dad hates them because they're well, you know, half black."

Virgil nodded, "Right. Your dad will get used to it, don't worry about the family fights or anything." He winked, "Or Static will make them."

Richie shook his head at his immature best friend, yet, a hero at that one too. The blond kid finally stop tearing and dried up afterward. Virgil remained at his side no matter what the situation would be.

"Please, don't. You realize people will pick up we're the meta-human, right?" Richie pointed out obviously.

Virgil agreed, "True. So, we'll keep ourselves low profile on the case. I mean, Sharron won't be with us." His eyebrows bounced up and down.

Richie chuckled and shook his head. His backpack crawled off and made a ringing sound. Richie sighed and didn't look forward for anything.

"Answer, backpack, in speaker please." The blond kid commanded.

Virgil engaged with the whole "backpack is also a cell phone" too. It has fascinated everything with him and technologies have given Richie to do in such advance. He doubted anyone could get any faster than this.

"Richard, please come home before four. We need to get some sleep tonight before leave tomorrow at five in the morning." A soft and gentle voice has spoken through, but the sadness still hinted in there.

Richie sighed, "Okay, mom. I'll be home by then."

"Alright sweetie, and could you contact your cousin? Your father is being ridiculous and not realizing there isn't a single hotel in Amity Park." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll give them a head up."

"Thank you. I'll see you home by four."

"You too, mom."

Richie waited until his mom hung up and backpack closed the call as well. Virgil was curious about his cousin more than anything. He was always curious because the Foley's would have their get together and discuss about "technologies" like it was their god or something. Virgil never understood much about it, but he wanted to find out for himself personally.

"Come on, let's head over to my house and tell pop the situation. Pop will have my head if I don't tell him, especially when he knows what we do every day." Virgil shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder about that old man."

Richie chuckled, "Sounds good, but let me make a call with Tuck."

"Tuck? I thought it was Tucker? Make up your mind would you?" He teased.

"It's his nickname for Tucker," Richie didn't mind with Virgil's joke, "Backpack, dial and ring up Tucker Foley." Another form of decision taking the role.

The backpack made a typical beeping and hit ringing to reach a hold of someone. It took a while to get a hold.

"Danny! I'm telling you I'm-…who is this?" Tucker's voice was in the state of panic turned into, almost got caught.

Virgil blinked and didn't understand why his cousin would be such dramatic and suddenly calm down. Richie shrugged and joined into the phone call.

"It's Richie, Tuck." He informed.

"Oh! Sorry, Danny can be…involved too much, I should say. So, what's up, cuz?" Tucker wondered.

Virgil was beginning to want to know why Tucker paused for a brief moment, but he decided to slide that down for a moment. Richie didn't react much to it as if it was normal to do.

"Nah, it's alright. I wanted to warn you my parents and I will be staying at your place. You know how my dad is, but hopefully he has improved over time." Richie threw his hands gestured for some reason or natural reason.

"Mom kind of figured, she already had the guests' bedroom set up. So, you guys want breakfast when you get here?"

"You know my dad, he's hungry when he goes on a long ride."

Tucker chuckled, "Alright, I'll tell mom that. Oh, avoid King Street."

"Uh, not that I don't live there or anything, but what's going on that street?"

"Oh, just a few destroyed building. It's nothing re- DANNY! – Uh, sorry, I have to go !" Tucker said so quickly and hung up.

Backpack ended the phone call as well and this has led the two young heroes bartered at each other. This was their strangest call they ever had.

"Overprotective best friend or something?" Virgil questioned.

Richie shrugged, "Beats me, Tucker rarely say much about Danny to me. All I know Danny has been his best friend since they were in kindergarten."

Virgil whistled, "Wow, strong friendship going on there."

Richie nodded, his background joined up onto his back, and they placed onto their masks before heading out.

"We better let pop knows what's going on tomorrow or he'll be on my ass all week. That and Rubber-band man I have to inform taking our place for the day or two."

Richie agreed, "Can't have the town destroyed and let them blame us."

They flew out and focused on doing what they needed to do. A funeral wasn't always a pleasant thing to deal with, especially with Richie's dad has some issues about African-American. However, it took time to get used to it. Virgil would often visit over to Richie's house so it would be natural to get used to others.

* * *

**Shall I continue? There will be slashes, sex, foul languages, etc... So that's why it's going to be rated M. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Each chapter will be different length, but most of the time will between 4 to 14 pages. Depending on what I plan on per chapter's development. Anyway, 2 reviews in one day! Thanks! Here's more! Enjoy!**

* * *

After informing Mr. Hawkins about the funeral for the next day, he made sure to provide some cash for his son's need for something, even a possible rent a room or something for the night. Sharron suddenly walked in the room as she noticed her little brother was getting large cash. The frown has appeared and disapproved of her own father.

"What did he do to earn that money, daddy? Virgil has been ditching on chores and skipping classes and bails out on-" Boy, she can complain.

"-And he's going with Richie because his grandmother has passed way. Virgil is going with him. This is traveling money emergency."

Her head jerked back and didn't realize a sudden death has caused Virgil so willingly to be there for his best friend. She knew Richie only has Virgil and no one else much. It was natural to grab the only best friend on Earth for the boy genius. Sharron backed off and helped herself to make something to eat for breakfast. She always had to get up very early in the morning in order to get to work on time. Virgil was counting the money and let his dad double check. He nodded and handed it over to his son.

"Thanks, dad. We should be back before Monday, I'll call you when we're heading back home." Virgil smiled a slight bit.

Mr. Hawkins hugged him, "Be safe, son."

Virgil nodded and hugged him back. Mr. Hawkins released his son and Virgil picked up his large backpack, but it was mainly clothes and a side snack and drinks. Once he managed to reach the ancient gas station, he switched into Static and pulled out his hover disc to fly on. He hitched up into the air and flew or somewhat followed a very familiar van. Static has always recognized cars through his power by just glancing at them once and went through it like it's expected. He had to be up high enough so no one would bother to notice him.

The flight was an easy thing to do as long he slept in good amount, he would be able to keep this up for six hours to his own limits. The breeze in the wind was gentle and soothing, which made Static glad to have his hero jacket with him tons of times. It was a long distance, but he could have easily speed up and make it up to two hours top more or less to get to the location. Static has never been farther than suburban before, but he has out of the country. So what differences does it make to him anyway?

Static kept going and hardly anyone up in the sky. If they did, they'd probably assume he was one of those saucer ships or something. It was always typical to believe a UFO flying by anyway, so why not? It wasn't like any camera up in the air anyway. Static kept flying without a worry in the world, but he had a lot to think about from time to time. He needed to be there for Richie about everything, but pulling apart made things different between the two.

After four hours of long and quiet flying ride, the town has finally revealed and the place was much of a neighborhood like. Static stopped King Street right off the back and found it to be terrible destruction on the building. It was hardly that old! Static kept following wherever Richie's family van went to and finally stopped for once. They parked in and Richie glanced up to be sure Static was there. He hasn't been completely himself, but he was able to get back onto his feet a little. Sean, Richie's father, was more depressed over anything. The mother, Maggie, gave comfort for her upset husband as they went into the house.

Static noticed some resemblance between Richie and Tucker as they greeted by hugging each other. Then, some strange PDA or technologies geek moment. Static shook his head and let it be for now. He landed onto the roof and took a break from the long distance trip. Two more hours, he would have faint in the middle of the sky to drop dead literally.

Richie nodded and joined into the guest's bedroom. He locked the door for privacy and opened the window. Static slipped in without disturbing in his surround. He took off his mask and sighed to collapse onto the floor with total exhaustion of his power work.

"Whoosh, man! I'm taking the train next time!" Virgil shook his head, "But, it's a spacey town here." Virgil chuckled.

Richie shook his head, "Try listening to dad's music, the classical stuff is too easy to listen to!" He brushed back his hair, "But you realize that you'll have to sleep under the bed or sneak into the attic to avoid the rest of the Foley families, right?"

Virgil shrugged, "I don't care, I'm here for you, Richie. You know it."

Virgil was changing into his causal teenage clothes while Richie turned away for a short moment.

"I know, Vir. Oh! Tuck says he's meeting up with his friends after the funeral is all over. He says something about Nasty Burger."

Virgil packed his hero clothes into his backpack, "Sounds…trashy restaurant. Why there?"

Richie turned around and chuckled, "It's irony, Virgil. Haven't you paid attention to Writing classes?"

Virgil shook his head, unbelievable! His best friend's a genius and here, Virgil has to actually _studying_ while fighting crimes! Virgil used his electricity to throw the pillow at Richie and Richie caught it with some giggling slipping out.

"Besides, Tucker seems to love the place there anyway. He has grown to the place here longer than I have and definitely know what the best of the best to this town is." The boy genius has pointed out.

Virgil dropped himself onto the bed, "Well, wake me up if you need me or we're going to the funeral thing." He fell backward on his back to the bed as he closed his eyes.

Richie threw the pillow at his crime fighting partner's face and Virgil almost shouted with a panic attack on the pillow. The African-American shook his head and eased off his anxiety to nap time.

Richie fiddled around with his backpack on a few things to upgrade on everything he needed to do and work on. He sighed, completely shocked on the fact his grandmother has passed away and he hardly got to do the summer fun with her for one more time. Their summer vacation was taken up over to save the world crisis, but what could he do? He knew he wasn't capable of time traveling or anything to prevent it, so it was based in how everything should be.

Richie checked onto Virgil, who's still resting on the bed very strangely as if it's the half of the bed or something. Richie has grown to wonder if Virgil haven't told him about his powers or find out later about Static Shock's secret. Instead, he pushed those thoughts away and recalled detailed moments about all of their crime fighting and situations they were in. Even the time when he first found out he's one of the meta-humans!

The time flew by, but Richie knew Virgil would need time to change or somehow slip into the attic to spare some time before they had to leave for the funeral. He got up and shook Virgil's shoulder a few times here and there.

"Vir, get up. Nap time is over and you know the funeral is about twenty minutes to start." Richie nagged his somewhat sleepy best friend.

Virgil groaned and sat up by crouching his back, "Dude, I was having some awesome dream, you know?"

Richie chuckled, "Well, you can save those dreams after out to eat or something. I doubt there are any crimes to worry about here. Amity Park seems to be a calm city and handle their own crimes alone just well."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Rich, every town got their own criminals, meta-humans, mutants, aliens, and villains."

"Criminals are villains, Virgil."

Virgil threw the pillow at Richie and started to help himself to get into the funeral clothes to be appropriate. Richie gathered himself to be ready, both of the boys slipped their Shock Vox in their pocket knowing no one can ever suspected their personal communication devices. Virgil made sure he had his personalize devices that can hold everything in such a small device. Richie has invented that for the purpose of less suspicious about their carriage or anything else they do. Especially with the cops they have to deal with on their tails every day.

"Don't get lost, Vir, this may be a town, but it's huge."

Virgil gave a playful push onto his best friend's shoulder, "Dude, we're not eight years old here. Besides, I can track you down with our Shock Vox." He winked.

Richie sighed, "Somehow, I wondered how we stuck together for all those years."

Virgil climbed onto the window and turned his head back, "It's because we swore to never leave each other, and a plus with being crime fighting partners for life."

Richie waved or shoo'ed him out of the room, "Yeah, yeah, tell that to the genius here."

Virgil chuckled and tossed his hover disc as he hopped onto fly as he floated down the house's alley space. He carefully walked passed through the alley and hid away his flying device into the pocket. There were several people walking by and he joined into the crowd behind to get over to the funeral place was.

Richie watched Virgil floated out the window as he tells him about who's the genius in the room.

"Uh…Richie?" Someone called out, "Who're you're talking to?"

Richie spun around to see his cousin, "Oh, no one. Just mentally thinking of Virgil and his typical thinks he knows what he's talking about." He chuckled.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, talk to the Foley and no one gets the jokes. Join the club," Tucker chuckled, "You ready?"

Richie nodded, "Yeah, might as well languish for forebear." He shrugged.

Tucker chuckled, "Yes! Let's languish for forebear before Sam starts being sarcastic over my head about not enjoying the lovely funeral."

Richie frowned, "There's nothing lovely about a funeral?" He scratched his head.

Tucker snorted, "Oh, trust me, it is to Sam. You'll meet her at the funeral, but just support in her argument and go along with it."

Richie wasn't too sure what to really expect out of Tucker's friends, but to him, it meant Tucker has two friends so far and possibly more, he might not have known. Richie always has trouble making friends because most of them usually hang out with Virgil or Sharron. Tucker and Richie headed along with the rest of the family to join in a carpool van. Richie hung in the back with Tucker to avoid any severe harsh talk through his own father. Sometimes, Richie wondered how Virgil managed to survive his dad personally. Maybe it's one of those personality things, Richie thought, but he couldn't theorize too much on it.

The funeral was much of a drag, Tucker lit up when he saw his best friends especially Danny, and he hugged them both. Richie followed up with Tucker since there wasn't much same age category kids around here in the Foley family. Either they were older or just recently born.

"Guys, I want you to meet Richie. Richie, meet Danny and Sam. They're my best friends." Tucker introduced.

Richie greeted, "It's phenomenal to meet you both. Tucker has spoken fondly of you both." He smiled.

Danny greeted and nodded with great welcome, but a slight color appeared on his cheeks to hear Tucker's cousin spoke. Sam smiled proudly to be one of Tucker's friends and found herself surprised to see decent Foley in the family for once.

"You too, Richie." She said politely, "We came here for Grandma Foley because she was kind to us whenever we visited her over the summer time." She smiled so little.

Danny agreed, "Yeah, you guys have a lovely grandma."

Tucker and Richie exchanged glances to know their grandmother has a great reputation around others, especially outside of the family roles most of the times.

"Hey Richie! Yo! Over here!" A familiar voice has called his attention.

Richie turned his head and smiled to suddenly see his best friend has arrived to the scene! He hugged onto Virgil with great need of a friend.

"Virgil! You made it!" Richie chuckled and thought, 'Not lost either this time.'

Virgil nodded, "Yeah! I told you I can get here myself!" He patted his buddy's back.

Richie nodded and guided him over to Tucker and his friends. He gestured the people he was recently with.

"Virgil, meet my cousin, Tucker and his friends Danny and Sam. Guys, meet Virgil." Richie announced.

Virgil nodded happily, "Hey guys, nice to meet you all. I've been hearing very little of you all bits by bits with this genius here." Virgil thumb pointed at his best friend.

The Phantom team was confused about the genius part, even Tucker was a little bit out of it with this subject.

"Uh, genius?"

Virgil shrugged, "Richie, did you not tell your cousin you're like, the universe's genius?"

Richie flustered, "Vir! Not at the funeral!" He slapped Virgil's arm.

Sam nodded, "I already like Tucker's cousin here! He got nerves."

Danny shook his head, Richie was about to explain until the host began to suggest everyone to take a seat. Most the teens hung in the back for their own purposes, but no one really knew why. The funeral began to have a simple speech to make the grandmother sound like a God to everyone in this very room. People has cried, laughed, and held in their silent. It wasn't slow at all, but others were giving their peace for the lovely elderly in the casket. At the end, everyone held their silent to the very last to pray and honor the woman's death in order to move on.

After that, the host allow the others to have their last goodbyes for the love ones or close connection. The teens hung back and let others have their time to do what they needed to do. Others have comforted each other, others has whispered about the woman, and more. It seem impossible to just let things happen like this. As if it was too strange or sudden, yet, her time was up.

Danny's mouth forced a frozen mist slipping out, "Uh oh," He whispered.

Virgil's hands were twitching uncontrollably, "What the…?" He whispered.

Both Foleys turned their best friends' attention separately. Danny's eyes searched for a quick place to transforms and Virgil was rather confused at the strange feelings he was getting at the most of everything else.

"Guys, hide me." Danny warned them, quietly as possible.

Danny disappeared behind his friends and slipped into the room where no one was around. He lurked around for ghosts and Richie was trying to understand with Virgil's unusual behavior.

"Vir, are you having an reaction or something?" Richie couldn't intercept anything else.

Virgil shrugged, "Beats me, maybe I'm just having muscle jump or something."

Richie turned his head over to his cousin and his friends, but he noticed Danny wasn't anywhere to be around them.

"Uh, where did Danny go-"

CRASH!

A sudden earthquake shaken up with greater attack in large coil arms damaged the building. People scattered and screamed for their lives immediately. Sam and Tucker were quick onto their action by pulling out the Fenton Wrist Rays, not really caring about anyone stopping them or something, and they say the famous ghost boy landed on his back with the rest of the peddles of the concrete walls. He groaned and rubbed off the pain on his head.

"Dammit, seriously! One day is all I ask for a day off!" Phantom gritted.

Virgil was pushed to the ground and knocked out unconsciously, not knowing what was happening or anything else, and Richie was stuck inside the coil arm. He tried to hassle his way out, but the grip was too powerful. Richie didn't really understand what was happening or anything in this craziness attack. Well, he had similar experiences, but never near as this to be caught.

Sam and Tucker used the device to push away the ghostly enemy and the ghost kept coming in. The long lab coated, slicked back one ponytail hair style, and the eighties' black sunglasses as if it was still popular today. His glowing green skin was brighter and he used his main power to form monstrous weapons against anyone.

"Richie!" Tucker checked to see anyone where nearby the ghost.

Richie checked over to his cousin, "Man! What is this insanity?" He simply questioned.

Tucker wanted to explain, but he was pushed by a smaller arm coil against the ghost's attack. Sam shook her head and kept battling against the annoying ghost in this building. She had to agree with Danny one thing for sure.

"I am Technus! Master of Technologies, I, will rule over the world-"

"-Yeah, yeah, keep talking and I'm going to keep your butt, Technus!" Phantom blasted off against the ghost's obsessive power of technologies.

All the citizens were no longer inside this very room due to the ghost attack by Technus and only leaving the Phantom team, unconscious Virgil, and caught Richie. Of course, Richie didn't understand anything and made sure he started to command his backpack into action.

"Don't Richie!" Tucker shouted and managed to get back up the field.

Tucker leapt up on top of the coil arm and blasted the metal's defense as if it was cutting a cake. The damaged arm lost control, but Tucker slipped Richie out of the trap before it'd fall to anything serious. They were safe now and Richie looked over at Tucker strangely. Tucker smirked at his cousin.

"You know, you didn't scream for help and that backpack of yours is really obvious here," Tucker blasted against the smaller coiling attacks, which was easier to demolish.

Richie blinked, "What are you talking about, Tuck? I live in Dakota. It happens every day where crimes are attack worse than this."

Tucker chuckled and snorted, "Riiight, and the next thing you're going to tell me that you're not Gear? You can't fool a Foley with technology loving here." Tucker made another whipped out laser strike against the larger one before it could attack Danny, "Besides, Technus here will take advantage of it and you might lose it."

Before Richie could respond, Tucker dashed off to help his team immediately. Richie couldn't understand how it was so simple to tell for Tucker, but no one else. Maybe it's because Teen Foleys were better into technologies. He had to forget that and rushed over to his best friend. He was glad Virgil wasn't in any serious bleeding or concussion, but they had a lot of damage experiences anyway. He patted his best friend's cheek softly to get him waking up.

"Hey man, wake up." Richie didn't stop until he gotten the consciousness back up.

Virgil groaned and started to realize something was going on. The noises in the background were more than enough to tell. Phantom was fighting with every energy he got, Sam and Tucker struck out the attack with the use of the Fenton's weapons against ghosts, and sure enough, Technus has a large amount of energy fuming in from the coil and other small technologies around them. Virgil fixed his attention on the ghost's powers and nodded a couple of times. He got up immediately and leapt onto the living power source. He placed his hands down and began to absorb its power.

"Child! What are you doing? You are no ghost or human!" Technus tried to shake off the Dakota hero.

Yet, Virgil was like a static cling and he kept drinking more energy like it was food to him. Technus's power was no longer in control and he couldn't fly or simply float. Virgil hopped off after all the juice was taken in and he joined up with Richie like it was nothing. He sighed and shook his head.

"Remind me to actually take a vacation, I really need it." Virgil pushed back his dreadlocks back.

Richie stuttered, "Uh-um…Vir, did you realize what you just did?"

Virgil looked at his strange best friend, "Whatcha talking about, Richie?"

Richie couldn't understand much, but everything was all so…unexpected.

"Danny! Catch!" Sam shouted and threw something at the ghostly hero.

Phantom caught it and trapped Technus into it, "Dammit, Technus, must you be annoying on a wrong day?" The ghost hero shook head as he sighed.

He met up with his friends, Sam stared at the two people she recently gotten to know as much as Danny, and Tucker shook his head. Danny didn't morph to his human side, unsure how the other two people would take it, and shrugged.

"What just happened, one minute I was firing out ice and all of a sudden I see Virgil doing something to Technus' creation. I don't have any ghost scent on him," He was more confused.

Sam crossed her arms to keep up guards, "Guys, this isn't normal to see an average human to take Technus out."

Tucker chuckled, "That's because they're from Dakota, Sam. I already can tell my cousin is Gear. Make the connection, would you?"

Sam and Danny heard what Tucker has said, but there wasn't any hint of a joke in that. It was obvious with the backpack as well. Tucker couldn't be wrong this time for once, well, beside math and technologies he was more majored in. Danny decided to lead the way over to the Dakota heroes and he looked back at his friends.

"Hey, uh, thanks for the help with against one of our ghosts." Phantom commented.

Richie frozen and beamed at local hero of Amity Park, "Ghosts?"

"What the fuck? Ghosts? No, please tell me it's one of those meta-humans with technology powers." Virgil couldn't really take it any other ways.

Tucker sighed, "Well, I can tell you this. Ghosts exist in this town. Welcome to the real life side of Amity Park." He shrugged.

Sam punched Tucker's shoulders, "We're not making the town like a ghostly thing, Tucker! We're just proving the point that ghosts does exist! Like Danny Phantom here."

Tucker grumbled and mumbled under his breath as he soothed his injured arm. Sam huffed roughly and couldn't believe the way Tucker has done. Virgil was more shocked to say anything than a simple electricity shock could wake him up. Richie was able to put the math together.

"Danny Phantom? Wait, you're that Danny we first met. How is it possible for you to have the time to change the entire look?" Richie questioned.

Danny blinked, "Now I can see why Virgil call him a genius,"

Sam agreed, "Yeah, normally no one can figure it out but your sister, Danny."

Tucker smirked away, "How cool is this? We're all into fighting against evil every day!"

Virgil looked at Tucker very strangely as if Tucker has spoken in Esperanto. Danny kept looking at Richie and their eyes locked. Something between the two has them going for some reason, but nothing seem to be out of the ordinary for everyone else.

"I'm…half ghost. I can go ghost and human anytime." Danny finally answered Richie.

Richie took interests, "How can you co-exist into one?"

"Ghost portal," The Phantom team announced.

Virgil and Richie jumped back at the sudden choir going on there. They haven't seen anyone good as that to answer, but it had to be reasonable. Danny's ring of transformation appeared and split into two. He was becoming Fenton like Richie and Virgil has originally met earlier.

"That's how I become Danny Phantom and go ghost." Danny shrugged.

Tucker's stomach growled off has caught everyone into laughing to ease off some trouble. It was obvious to know going out to Nasty Burger was time.

"Ya know, maybe getting out of these clothes and into our favorite clothes might be a better idea." Virgil pointed out, "Before we head out to Nasty Burger."

"Totally, these suits are just dreadful." Tucker pouted.

Sam smiled, "But all of you look so good in black! Come on, it's like so cool to be on the gothic side."

Richie understood, "Ah, now I see the sarcastic part, cuz."

"See! I told you she is!"

Danny chuckled at his friend and his cousin. It was new to find out about the heroes from Dakota were here. It was not something to see happening in Amity Park, even the fact most of the popular heroes were several miles away from this town alone.

"I'll meet you guys at the Nasty Burger, I got to make sure Technus gets back into the ghost zone." He transformed while explaining, "Be there in ten minutes!" He flew off.

Virgil and Richie observed the whole half ghost transformation for Danny, but it was so new to them to find out about ghosts to actually exist. It'd be hell of a conversation to tell Mr. Hawkins about, but they weren't sure if he'd believe them or not. Danny found himself blushing when he held the thermos closed to his chest. Something was going on in his mind and something must be good.

* * *

**Did you guys think Tucker was going to figure out that his cousin is Gear, hm? If you noticed, Richie always has Backpack with him no matter what and even at school. Just not everyone really pays a whole lot of attention to the obvious. Well, next chapter will probably be out either last day of May or the first day of June! Depends on the flow! See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should be in bed, what the heck am I up? Anyway, here you go guys, enjoy the new chapter today! Hopefully I didn't rush it. hehe...**

* * *

Danny has finally got to his Fenton home and took care of returning Technus into the ghost zone. He locked it up and backed it up the password as well for a first time try preventing his own dad. Now, he got himself into his room and deal with changing into comfort clothes like he always worn.

"Can today get any weirder?" Danny shook his head, "And why did I look at him like that?" He gulped.

Danny didn't really get the whole concept of his emotions lately because of ghost fighting. He just met the heroes that were close to Batman almost! And with Virgil on doing something against Technus was a strong power too. It didn't make sense why Virgil did it without being in any disguise or thinking of putting on a mask simply. Also, the way Technus tried to remove the teen boy off was like glue stuck to paper.

Danny sighed and felt unsure about anything in his life. Recently, he learned more about himself about a few months ago. More of the time when his archenemy tried to end the clone's life by using Red Huntress involved. His head shook, it was harder to let anyone know about it let alone about his best friends to know.

When he looked at Richie, something was getting him to feel warm for the first time in his life time. Danny didn't want to take it in too much, he got up, and morphed into a ghost he's been for eleven months now. He took off and flew by heart of the direction to the typical restaurant everyone knew so much in Amity Park. He could see Dash and Kwan, but he couldn't really get any closer to them or he'd be weak knees all over them. So, he practically avoids them as much as he could. Paulina and Star were chatting up gossip, but Danny would always go after them for one reason. Popularities. He never really cared much of having them as a girlfriend or anything, they were just a way to gain recognition around the school. Now, he didn't care as long he has true friends to rely on.

Once he realized he was close by, he hid by the trees and become Fenton once more. He walked inside the place and seeks out for his friends and the Dakota newbies around here. He spotted Tucker's usual beret and joined next to his friend Sam.

"Hey guys, I hope I wasn't too long." Danny commented, as he chuckled.

Sam shook her head, "No, we just got here about a couple of minutes ago. Is Technus back into the ghost zone this time?"

Danny sighed, "Yes and hopefully dad won't figure out the second password either."

"So your dad knows you guys do this?" Virgil wondered.

Danny and his friends shook their head since they hardly let anyone know this secret. It was mainly Danny's secret anyway.

"No, it's just Tucker, Sam, my sister, and…an archenemy who's running the town."

Richie met up with Danny's attention, "Mr. Masters is your archenemy? He seems to be a harmless man."

Sam was about to spit out her water and looked at Richie with, "You're fucking kidding me, right?" expression. Virgil shrugged and didn't get much with the whole the mayor was Danny's archenemy. Danny had to explain.

"Well, he's my archenemy and don't be fool by his acting." Danny rolled his eyes, "He's my enemy and he's usually goes after my mom and me." He shuddered.

Sam and Tucker agreed right away with Danny about the reasons why not to be fool by the town mayor. No one knew much of the man unless they were Phantom Team or see he's only interested in Maddie and Danny alone. Virgil decided to go by that anyway and Richie thought to himself about being careful who he'd be around often.

"So, Richie and Virgil, how did you guys get your powers?" Sam had to be straight to the pointed.

Virgil finished sipping his soda, "I got mine from the bang explosion. I'm like the meta-human, but that happened twice too."

Richie joined in, "I got it because I was always around Virgil and somehow absorbed it, but the second time the bang explosion happened. I got it quicker."

Tucker frowned, "Second time?"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Danny wondered.

Sam nodded along, it was a lot to learn for the both of them in one day after fighting against Technus's attack, and finding out Tucker has a family that fight crimes. Maybe there's more to it to everyone's family than they thought.

"Well, most meta-humans, like Richie and me, were losing our power slowly. Then, The Breed, the meta-humans criminal gangs were trying to prevent us from restoring our powers again while they get their powers and take over Dakota if we were out of the way. Thankfully, it was on a ship and we got our powers back when locked up. We got stronger too." Virgil explained.

"Of course, two criminals were in the same room caused a large fusion of Ebon and Hotshot, Vir, here took on against them-"

"-Wait! You mean that big battle in Dakota over three months ago?" Sam was more shocked, "Damn, that was the most ugly bang baby I have ever seen."

Virgil scowled, "We're meta-humans, bang babies is more childish to say."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Hey, there's two ways to go by. Deal with it."

"Trust me, Virgil. I've been called Inviso-bill, Halfa, and ghost kid. It's never easy to please anybody with names for anything." Danny pointed out.

Virgil scoffed, "Why can't people come up better names?"

The group had to agree on the subject with Virgil since most people were mainly immature half the times. They helped themselves to eat and they chatted about their days with fighting. Much to Virgil and Richie, they were surprised to find out that Danny holds several ghost powers more than average ghost. They picked up on the skills like invisible, flying, intangible, and ecto rays as the basic for all ghosts. Once they learned his greater powers, it made things more interesting like the Ghostly Wail or his Cryokinesis power. Virgil commented about a girl who has Cryokinesis power as well, but it has been a while for him. The others couldn't catch on what he has said, but they continued on the rest of Danny's powers.

Sam joined in to explain her field of the team, which was to provide the Fenton Equipment or weapons. She pointed out about how Danny's parents invent the ghost portal and other things that brings in what they deal with every day. Richie took interests in learning about these devices that the Fenton makes anyway.

Tucker explained that he's a techno-geek in the best of Amity Park. He would handle anything that comes to working with technologies like computer, PDA, and so much more to make anything easier to fight ghosts with like Skulker. Danny explained little of Skulker so the two people can understand. Tucker even points out he can manipulate the security camera to skip the scene where Danny has transform to Phantom to keep things remain unknown to the public's eyes.

Richie explained that he can simply invent things without actually needing a format planning before anything else. He'd just draws them up and create it out of math and scientific work into them like a kid building a house with leggo pieces. Virgil explained that his job to deal with meta-humans from harming citizens, thieves, calming out of control superpowers, and facing traps situation. Even being careful whenever the sunspot appears at all, which has led him to unpredictable amount of power for him.

They had a great time chatting up about everything they could discuss. Sam received a phone call from her mother and having to come home now. So, Sam had to go for the day until the next day or ghost trouble if needed. Tucker needed to get new music of Humpty Dumpty and Virgil was eager to join along for some short shopping in town. So the two buddied up and headed out. Danny and Richie were left hanging out in the Nasty Burger and hardly any words spoken since the two boys went off to shop.

"So you must patrol a lot, huh?" Richie chuckled nervously.

Danny shrugged, "For the night usually, but my ghost scent warns me when a ghost is nearby."

Richie nodded and bit his lip softly, "Right, how close would you be able to tell ghosts around?"

"I say about twenty or thirty feet away, but most ghosts are unpredictable." Danny shook his head, "They don't sleep, but pretty much do whatever they want."

Richie scoffed, "No kidding, even at night is a little worried about. We have to be ready whenever they strike, even at night times."

Danny nodded and hung back on the booth's seat. Richie commanded his backpack to be on the side, but mostly to lean on the booth for back support in a sense.

"We can hang at my place," Danny sheepishly smiled, "I don't want to deal with Dash and his buddy up against me right now."

Richie nodded, "Sure, but what's wrong with them?"

Danny pouted, "They're bullies and I already have enough to put up with."

Richie shook his head in full disappointment, "They should really be watched after."

Danny agreed, "I know, but the teachers don't bother to believe me anyway. So not really a problem for me."

Danny and Richie exited out of the Nasty Burger and Danny guided him on the way to his house, which Richie took noticed it wasn't too far. They chatted how to work with bullies without needing to be violence. Danny has taken it into considerate because of his safety value and possibly get onto the good side someday. Of course, the weak knees part would be difficult to deal with more for the ghost hero.

They arrived to the FENTON house and Richie took huge notice at the obvious sign of Danny's home. He nodded and Danny opened the door as they went in. Luckily for the youngest Fenton in the family doesn't have to worry about his parents at the moment and his sister was…nowhere to be around. So no introductory for Danny to get into that and they headed over to his bedroom for secure privacy. Richie helped himself to sit down on Danny's bed and Danny closed the door as he leaned his back on it for support.

Richie observed the bedroom and took notice of Danny's major interests. He admired the work has been put into, especially with the whole details and passion into the field. Danny crossed his arms, unsure what to say of his room more of, and somehow showing some embarrassment since there's another genius he actually knows as well. It wasn't something Danny could show off or anything, but his room defines everything about him more than enough.

"Astronomy must be popular in your book," Richie commented as he even noticed the sketch of a space shuttle for more reasonable flights.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, astronomy has always been a strong influence in my life." He struggled to be modest here.

Richie nodded, "I've been in space a couple of times, it's really amazing there."

Danny blinked, "You've been up in space?" He gasped, "So have I! I had to go up there because of…well, the ghost we dealt earlier today, Technus."

Richie recalled, "He's probably I have to avoid, but Virgil, I'm not sure. He was really acting like he's hungry for electricity power."

Danny understood and tried to recall what Virgil did to stop Technus, even his power at work. Richie knew the logical reason how Virgil's hands were shaking. It was shook up as if he's starving and that his power would grab onto anything. It was some sort of feeding for Virgil's power, but Richie wasn't too sure if it's because of Technus or not. He couldn't make a conclusion.

"Technus tends to snatch all technologies in his name, but most of the stuff would just get broken at the end." Danny explained while his hand danced.

Richie took the concept idea about his backpack, "Huh, so Tuck saved the trouble then."

"Yup, Tucker loves to protect all technologies due to his obsession to have all the latest things and all."

Richie grinned and chuckled at the fact the latest generation of Foley were known to love technologies to be the very best of their lives. Even for Richie found it more useful to his own advantage on the side. He'd hate it if there wasn't a single technology on a planet and not be able to function without them.

"I actually would be depress to lose Backpack, he's like a pet to me." Richie nodded.

Danny admired that, "Hey, better than considering it as a lover or girlfriend or boyfriend or something. Tucker has trouble with getting girls to date him and all, but I-"

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened and shoved Danny. His clumsy feet tripped over the others and he landed onto Richie as their lips met. A surge of blood rushing through their cheeks and their eyes widen at the surprised situation. Their tongue accidentally met and Danny whipped away to sit down on his bed.

"Danny!" His older sister called.

The orange hair sister rushed in with much worry of her little brother and she saw the boys on the bed sitting down. She wasn't aware that something recently happened and she sighed to see her brother safe.

"Oh, I thought uh…to tell you that I got a test tomorrow and wish to let you know I-I have to study with no distraction." Jazz fumbled, unsure what to really say when Danny has a new "friend".

Danny sighed, "Jazz, this is Richie. Tucker's cousin. He knows I'm Danny Phantom." He pointed out, "So, why did you barge in?" He pretended the incident didn't happen so his sister wouldn't feel so guilty.

Jazz blinked, "Oh. Are you guys okay at the funeral? I heard one of the annoying ghosts attacked and made a huge damage today."

Richie shrugged, "No brusies on me or Virgil as far as I know."

"I'm fine, Jazz. That was Technus and he's sent back into the ghost zone now."

Jazz nodded slowly, "Okay, but please leave me a phone message if you tell someone about your secret, Danny." She muttered something else, "What's next, Sam's grandmother knowing your secret?" She left the room.

Danny watched his sister disappeared from his room. He turned shyer over to Richie suddenly and moved down to the end of the bed for cautiousness mode. Richie flustered over something they haven't forgotten, but his fingertips traced his lips. They were unsure how they felt by it, but whether it was a good thing or not.

"I-I…won't mind if you call that a sin or something, but to me, I'm gay as it is. Sorry if you're straight."

Richie stared up at the ghost hero, "Actually, I'm gay too." His hand dropped.

Danny jerked his head up at the Dakota hero and found himself stunned. He found someone who can relate on crushing boys, it was so…unusual. Danny never thought he was safe to crush on Tucker's cousin. There weren't any rules about dating a best friend's…actually, pretty much date any Best friend's something like sibling, family, and friends. Danny didn't care, although. He was more attracted to Foley than other guys.

"So this is a good accident?" Danny pondered.

Richie chuckled, "Yeah, wanna make it a possible attraction thing?"

Danny joined a good laugh, "Total, because you are hot looking, you know?" Danny started to form a comfortable Danny.

Richie smiled knowing they were free to like each other, his cheeks blushed more colors, and he leaned in. Danny helped to lean in some more until their lips greeted each other. The surge of blood rushing was a great sensation, yet, not even a rush. They automatically made the invitation and joined in. They followed each other's tongues guidance and the wave through their bodies jolted even stronger.

They pulled away for breath of air. The gasps among them has surprised them to find out they were definitely interested for each other. Their smiles gave in to match and happiness began to form.

"You're adorable looking, you know?" Richie commented back.

They chuckled and began to feel like a typical couple. A real relationship without needing to be suspected or having to explain.

"I won't believe how everyone's going to react when they find out we're dating." Danny laughed.

Richie nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's like they don't have much of a clue we're gay anyway."

Danny slid down and set his hand down on his sudden boyfriend, "Want to go out and have our first date or something?"

Richie peacefully grinned, "I always wanted to walk in the park for the first date."

"And I always like it under the stars,"

Their eyes turned over to the window and they were definitely excited for a try. Both of their hands intertwined and rushed out of the house to get right onto their very first date. Their heart raced in motion and just knowing they were going to be happy for the first time of their lives. Jazz opened her door and didn't catch them running out. She shrugged and assumed they would be fine fighting ghosts. She retired herself back to bed, knowing her brother might have to deal other things on his hands, and it was only the weekend.

The boys slowed down and enjoyed their first time being together. Richie suddenly wrapped his arms around Danny and they kept walking in the park. Their giggles slipped here and there as if an unspoken joke has been made. They stroll around the park, taking their time, and found themselves admiring the stars as each appears. Danny has actually felt warm in Richie's arms and Richie found Danny very snuggly to be with.

After a lovely stroll in the park, they sat down in the park's bench and hugged each other with each other's head against the others. They hardly said a word on the entire date, but it was fun to rely on their sudden feelings for each other now. Ever since they met each other, they couldn't be pulled away.

"I like this," Danny said.

Richie nodded, "Yeah, but we won't be able to do this as much as we want. We're four hours home apart."

Danny shrugged, "Then, I'll teleport to your house. You got a park at your town, right?"

"Don't you need to be familiar where I live and stuff?"

Danny frowned, "…dammit, I forgot that part." An imaginary light bulb popped up, "I'll just ride on your family's car or something so I have a clue where you do live and everything. Then, you can show me the whole place. What day are you going back home by?"

Richie approved the idea, "Tomorrow at three in the afternoon. Should I save a seat in the car for you?"

Danny smiled and figured their plans to be together were going to actually work out. He never thought the advantage of being half ghosts help more for their relationship more than anything in the world. Plus, his team could always contact him if there's a ghost around too. So it wouldn't be much of a trouble at all. He could even help out his boyfriend! Richie was more than eager to have a relationship without having to put too much effort or having to wait for particular times to date or meet up again. Of course, they could have always meet up on the weekend since they both can fly. It's easier for them to rely on as well.

* * *

**Am I dead as a ghost here or what? Well, I'll find out in a day or two with the reviews. x'D Oh, this isn't the complications, it'll arrive sooner or later. Next chapter...soon as possible, normally within a day or two.**


End file.
